1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved paddle wheel propulsion system for use in propelling and steering water vessels, and to an improved paddle used in such paddle wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paddle wheels of the general type with which this invention is concerned are well known and have long been used for propelling boats, barges, or even small ships (hereinafter, vessels). Such paddle wheels are also sometimes used for powering generators and other equipment. Examples of paddle wheels used for such purposes are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,672; 22,884; 258,023; 4,279,603; and 4,488,055, and in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,528.
While paddle wheels are well known, and can be an energy efficient means of propelling vessels, they are no longer widely used for various reasons. For example, the efficiency of a paddle wheel depends to some extent upon the depth of submergence into the water; however, the known paddle wheel systems generally have not been readily adjustable to compensate for draft changes of the vessel to thereby maintain the paddle wheel at its most efficient submergence depth.
Vessels propelled by the known paddle wheel systems also generally have not been easily maneuverable for steering, and rudders employed with such systems are less efficient, requiring greater size for effective steering. The known systems generally have required complex drive systems to permit driving the paddle wheels in reverse for slowing or backing the vessel. Further, the configuration of the paddles of the known systems generally have not been such as to produce the maximum thrust, particularly when driven in reverse, so that maximum efficiency was not always obtained.
As a result of the above and other drawbacks of known paddle wheel propulsion systems, their use has generally been limited to relatively light, wide-beamed vessels of the type used in relatively calm waters such as rivers and lakes and in which the draft does not vary greatly with load. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a paddle wheel propulsion system which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art as discussed above.
Another object is to provide such a system in which the paddle wheel can readily and easily be raised and lowered as necessary with changes in the boat's draft to maintain the paddle wheel at its most efficient position.
Another object is to provide such a system in which the paddle wheel is supported for unlimited pivotal movement about a vertical axis perpendicular to its axis of rotation for maneuvering and/or backing the boat.
Another object is to provide such a system in which the paddles are contoured to provide maximum thrust regardless of the direction of rotation of the paddle wheel.